


Twenty seconds

by ferggirl



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: F/M, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-26
Updated: 2014-03-26
Packaged: 2018-01-17 02:02:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1369840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ferggirl/pseuds/ferggirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s the longest 20 seconds of his career.  Prompt: Jake/Amy, breathe again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Twenty seconds

It’s the longest 20 seconds of his career. 

He charges in but misjudges the angle. His shot goes wide and a really impressive roundhouse kick that he never sees coming from the 40-something paunchy white guy leaves him exposed to the Glock. 

He’s unarmed and staring down the barrel of a gun. Jake can actually feel time slow down. He raises his hands. 

"Don’t do anything stupid, man."

_1 Mississippi, 2 Mississippi._

Nana’s voice is calling him Pineapples and Gina is telling him to put the toilet seat down. Somewhere behind him Amy is yelling and Charles is telling him that they all should have gone to Toronto. 

_3 Mississippi, 4 Mississippi._

Wait -  _Amy is yelling._ His partner who just told him to wait for backup. His brain snaps back to the present, and he tears his eyes away from the gun and the shaky hands holding it to see her advancing, her own gun up and aimed at the perp’s head. 

"Drop the gun. Drop it NOW!" God, she’s kickass.

_5 Mississippi, 6 Mississippi._

The asshole with the gun wavers, as most criminals do when confronted with Santiago’s angry face. Jake takes a tentative step backward, and the gun snaps back up. 

_7 Mississippi, 8 Mississippi._

"This is your last warning." Her voice is firm, and for a moment it looks like they’re going to get out of this without any actual drama. 

Then the asshole twists and fires at her.

_9 Mississippi, 10 Mississippi._

The first thing Jake does is dive to the side, out of the way of Amy’s return shot. His hands scrape on the pavement and he registers the sting of his cheek against the bricks of the alley wall. 

_11 Mississippi, 12 Mississippi._

The second thing he does is grab his damn gun and scramble back toward the noise and confusion. The asshole is bleeding from the shoulder and howling curses in his face, his gun swinging wildly.

"What the hell, man?" It's not his best comeback. 

_13 Mississippi, 14 Mississippi._

Jake’s pissed, embarrassed, and takes the guy down in two moves, handcuffs included. Then he looks for Amy. He’s expecting some exasperated approval, maybe a high five. 

_15 Mississippi, 16 Mississippi._

She’s laid out on the pavement, pale and quiet. Way too quiet.

"Santiago!" He drops to his knees, looking for a wound. There’s a hole in her blazer, right over her solar plexus. "Oh god, Amy…"

_17 Mississippi, 18 Mississippi._

His fingers feel numb as he digs for his radio. It takes him three tries to depress the button and call for help.

"Officer down!"

_19 Mississippi, 20 Mississippi._

The dispatcher wants an address, their badge numbers, his precinct. Jake chokes out the information while he tears at her stupid button-down shirt. He’s just registered that there’s no blood, that there’s a thin little layer of Kevlar beneath his hands when she comes gasping back to life.

The relief hits him so hard he sits back on his heels and just stares at her, watching while she takes stock of her position, her gun, the perp, her clothes and, finally, him. 

"Holy shit that hurts," she says, dragging herself upright. "Did you read him his rights?"

"Did I —" he glares. "I did not read the jerk his rights. I was too busy making sure you weren’t doing something stupid and dramatic over here."

"Yeah, I was really dazed for a minute there."

"Twenty seconds." It’s out of his mouth before he can stop himself. 

She shoots him a funny look. “What, were you counting?”

Of course he was. “You know I’m terrible at math,” he snipes at her. They look up to see Sergeant Jeffords running down the alley at full tilt. 

"The ambulance is right behind m-" he skids to a stop and looks at her, standing with a stunned expression on her face. 

"You called it in?" she hisses to Jake. "It was 20 seconds!"

"You took a slug to the chest! I’m sorry, I thought that might be worth breaking your streak of 2 years and 17 days without emergency medical treatment."

"I’m not even  _bleeding!_ ”

She’s got a cracked rib, according to the EMT. The Sergeant takes their perp in for processing, and Jake hangs around so Santiago will have a ride back to the precinct. 

Not because he needs to know she’s ok, to see for himself that she’s still breathing. It’s nothing like that.


End file.
